A death, the abuse, A love
by Magnetic Guardian
Summary: After yugi and Heba s mother dies, their father loses it. Through Yugis line of work he meets yami. THIS IS A YAOI! Warning: Abuse, Lemons, Death, Mpreg(eventually). Puzzelshipping and Blindshipping


Hello :]! this is my first story that your all allowed to read! Yay! Anyway, i was kinda getting bored of the whole `yugi meets yami, they tip toe around each other, they fall in love, end up making out in the closet, get married, have a few kids, blah blag blah`. So i decided to write something a little on the darker side, but still a puzzleshipping story. there are jus random lemons here ans there in the story since yugi is what he is in this story. This did not happen to anyone i know, it just came straight outta my head.

"_Stop the hate, congratulate, you know my name so eat some cake"_- BOTDF

I don't like haters -.-

so ya enjoy your journey through my messed up mind.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of these characters, at all... what so ever... but i wish i did...

* * *

1.

_Abigail Muoto had been hit by a car on her way home from work._

"Abigail pleases" Henry Muoto knelt down next to his wives hospital bed, tightly clutching her hand tightly and crying. "You're going to be ok. You're going to come home and See Yugi and Heba."

Abigail turned her head towards her sobbing husband, a tube tugging at her cheek. "Henry" she whispered, "Where is Yugi and Heba?" Her voice cracked as she talked.

Henry looked up from her hand, "There home, Heba`s 10 She can take care of Yugi."

Abigail smiled a weak smile. The color was leaving her face. "Henry" her voice was almost inaudible now. "Tell them I love them, that even though their 9 and 10, mommy will be with them forever"

"Abigail you're not leaving them" Henry pressed her cold hand to his forehead.

"Henry I-"He looked up at his wife. The heart rate monitor beside her buzzed. One thin line spread across the screen. Abigail was dead.

* * *

_~A month after Abigail died~_

Henry sat at his kitchen able. Thunder roared outside and lightning lit up the whole sky. Henry grasped his head at each glass of thunder, jumping and knocking one of the many beer bottles off the table, sending in to the ground shattering.

"Daddy?" a voice came from behind henry. 9 Year old Yugi stood in the kitchen doorway, a brown teddy bear clutched to his chest. Henry didn't say a word but remained at the table, hands supporting his chin. "Daddy I'm scared" Yugi said shaking.

Henry stood up and faced his son, walking over and taking his hand, leading him back into Yugi's bedroom. Once they were inside, Henry tucked Yugi back in and laid down next to him in his bed. Yugi could smell the heavy stench of liquor on his father.

"Thank you daddy" Yugi said curling up next to him. Henry just started at the celling for a while, thinking.

"Hey Yugi" henry said rolling over to face his son. "Wanna play a game?" Yugi could smell the liquor on his fathers' breath, but chose to trust him.

"Ok" Yugi said.

Henry smiled at his son seductively, "Ok, now close your eyes and take off all of your clothes"

"Why daddy?" Yugi questioned.

"Because I just remembered I want to do laundry" Henry sneered, "One night without clothes while you sleep won't hurt you"

"Ok" Yugi said nervously, slowly removing the boxers he was sleeping in and climbing back into the bed.

"Good now close your eyes" Henry slurred his words as he spoke.

"Ok" Yugi squeezed his eyes shut. Around him he heard movement, and the sound of moving cloth. He then felt the bed sink in next to him, and his father lay down beside him.

Henry gently ran his hand over Yugi`s hair "Good boy, now, you're gonna feel some strange stuff, and the object of the game is to try to keep quiet ok Yugi?"

"Ok Daddy" Yugi was shaking and nervous at what his father might do.

"Ok" henry breathed heavily "we are gonna start now"

Yugi shifted uncomfortably as he felt his father's hot breath on his neck. He waited for the feeling that he was supposed to feel, whatever that was. Yugi then felt a finger flick at his entrance. This made him jump little then he settled back down. The finger wen in circles on his muscles. Then he felt the finger push into him. This felt strange to Yugi but he just remained still. Then he felt a second enter him. The fingers moved in a scissor like motion inside of him. This caused Yugi's breath to slightly quicken. Them a Felt a third finger. This made Yugi let out a small Yelp at the pain. He heard his father chuckle behind him. After a while the fingers left. Yugi just sat and awaited the next action. He then felt something big beginning to push inside him. Yugi let out a small scream as His father Pushed into him, all the way to the hilt.

"Now Yugi" he said snickering a little, and turning Yugi over so he was laying on his stomach and his father riding him from above, " You can scream all you want" he then reaches down and tied a gag in Yugi`s mouth. Yugi screamed against it. Yugi then tried to push his father off but he was too heavy. "No one will hear you" Henry Grinned evilly.

Henry then pulled out until just his tip was left in his 9 Year old son, then slammed back into him at full force. Henry kept pounding Yugi at full force. Yugi could feel his skin Tearing and the blood dripping onto his bed sheet. He screamed against the restrains as his father continued to Pound his member into him. The Pain was becoming Intolerable, Yugi felt like he was being split in half. Then all of a sudden, Yugi felt a thick liquid flow into him at a rapid pace. Then his father collapsed on top of him, panting.

"YYYugi, your even better than your mother" Henry said pulling out of his son and climbing off the bed. He walked into the door way and turned around. "I'm going to go take a piss so I don't end up pissing in you instead of coming in you for round two" henry smiled. "You are the most enjoyable toy, I could make good money off you" henry then walked out of the room.

Just minutes after henry left Heba ran into the room.

"Yugi I heard your muffled screams, where are you?" Heba walked her way over to Yugi's bed with her arms out in front of her, eyes no adjusted to the dark yet.

"Over here, Heba" Yugi managed to get out wincing at the pain in his lower back. Heba found her way to the bed and lay next to Yugi.

"Yugi what happened?" Heba asked. Her tricolored hair falling over her pale face.

"I happened" Henry stood proudly in the door way. He then walked over and grabbed Heba. Her head was pressed against his chest and his hand was over her mouth. "You're going to be even more fun to play with" Henry smirked to himself and made his way down to the helm of Heba's nightgown. Heba screamed against him.

"Shh Shh, its ok girl" Henry found the hem of her panties and slid them off her. "Here Yugi, Hold these" He threw Heba's panties and Yugi, which landed on his back. "Now don't worry dear," He wrapped a gag around Heba`s mouth, "this is going to be fun." He smirked and bent Heba over the bed, pinning her down with one of his strong hands. Heba screamed into the gag and all Yugi could do was watch. Henry then parted his daughters' legs, running his fingers over her entrance. He smirked and then slammed into her, immediately staring a bone crushing pace. Heba screamed and cried. She looked at Yugi, tears in her amethyst eyes as her father slammed into her. Every time henry released into Heba the smell of salt lingered in the air. By the time their father was spent, Heba legs and stomach were covered in blood and left over release from one or two of the thirteen times their father released into Heba that night. Heba couldn't move.

"That was a fun night kids" Henry grinned and tossed the motionless Heba on top of Yugi. "Goodnight my toys, you will both make daddy a lot of money" with that he closed the door.

* * *

~_some time later~_

Heba Had found out she was pregnant with their fathers' kids, actually. The day after Heba and Yugi were raped by their father, He sent Yugi out as a sex slave and Kept Heba around for his own for a while. Until about 3 or 4 months after the fact, when Heba was very large, that Henry decided to get her looked at. He got her into the office saying she was the school whore and had been sleeping around school, the doctors believed it. After ultrasounds and sonograms and all sorts of tests, the doctors told Heba that she was Pregnant with triplet girls. Henry was Enraged at this and demanded she have an abortion.

Yugi was a very expensive sex slave that was used in public sex. Most the time his partner was Heba and people paid good money to watch Yugi screw his own sister. If it wasn't for the money they rolled in, they wouldn`t have been able to pay for their birth control pills their father forced them to take after each show. Henry also used their money to buy Crack, Meth, and other drugs he was now addicted to. Even though all seemed hopeless, ever time the going got rough, they would still look apon their mother for guidence.

* * *

Thank you guys :]. This story popped into my head while i was playing mine craft so... Hi... anyway this is my first story, and i hope its somewhat interesting ;], don't know when the next chapters gonna be up...


End file.
